hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tehkapi
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hamtaro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hamtaro Ham-Ham Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hikaruyami-having fun* (Talk) 16:52, November 6, 2010 Hello Tehkapi. I'm still interested to help this wiki--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 17:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) That's great to hear--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 16:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) if only i could delete spam there lots of spam image on the hamtaro wiki, but i couldn't deleted them cause i must be an administrator to delete anything but i saw that some spam image got deleted by you so i just want to leave this message for you to read... ~.~.~.~.~. for all we know, those spammer might be trying to use the wiki server to host their image and hotlinking them or just flooding the server with spam and there lots of image that is not only poor in quality but also not use on the wiki... spams: *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sealtaro.jpg non-hamtaro and isn't use anywhere: *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:My_Science_Notebook.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ese_Hombre.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Casa_Del_Chinito.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Humberto_Payero_Hilario_Emilio.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sup_guy.png non-hamtaro but use on profile: *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amaterasu_1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fortezza_Gundam_in_Shaman_King.png there even copys of the same image: *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hamtaro_sex_makes_babies-t2.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:3120.jpg and very poor quality image that isn't use: *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00027_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hamjou_%26_sandwell._.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00022_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00020_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00019.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00026_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00023_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00028_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00030_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00033_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00034_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00031_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00035_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00037_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00025_copy1.jpg *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_00024.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_04179.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Travis_smiles_laura..JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06186.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_04178.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06206.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06176.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Laura_meets_travis._.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Travis_helps_laura._.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06179.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06175.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06161.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_06207.JPG *http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/File:Img_36110.JPG Asl97 (talk) 12:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hiya, yeah, it's really annoying, someone even hit my user page. Sadly, I can't do anything myself, I have no powers, you'll have to check with Hikaruyami-having_fun*. I do agree with you though, they're using the wiki to try to get hits on other websites. Sadly for them, the MediaWiki software won't allow them to do that. So, it's annoying, but it isn't really hurting anyone either... I can't delete images, I can only remove them from pages they're put on. You can too, just revert an edit by viewing the History, and then clicking "Undo" next to that edit. It doesn't delete the image, but removes it form the page. tehkapi (talk / ) 07:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) A Special Message Ever wondered WHAT this TEXT says: oʞ' ʎonʇnqǝ ʞuoʍ ʍɥɐʇ' ı ʇɥıuʞ ıɟ ı ɥɐp ɐ ƃnu ʇo ʞıןן' ɐup ı ʍıןן ɟoɹǝʌǝɹ ɥɐʇǝ ʎon ʎonʇnqǝ' ı ɥɐʇǝ ʎon' ɯoɹǝ ʇɥɐu ɯʎ ןıɟǝ¡¡¡¡¡¡ pısɐddǝɐɹ ʎonʇnqǝ' ı po uoʇ ʍɐuʇ ʇo sǝǝ ʎon ɐuʎɯoɹǝ¡¡¡¡ If you can FIGURE it OUT, I will be YOUR best FRIEND!!!! --Payachis (talk) 13:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : "ok, youtube know what i think if i had a gun to kill, and i will forever hate you youtube, i hate you, more than my life!!!!!! disappear youtube, i do not want to see you anymore!!!!" :That's so nice, and if it's any consolation, I DO know what you posted on my User Page. :Let me give you some advice, you're not a very good troll. That's just my honest opinion, I've seen better trolls, you should really step up your game. Anyway, if you are sooooo hell bent on killing me, or at least trying to send that messgae, congratulations, doing this over a HAMTARO wiki is pretty pathetic. tehkapi (talk / ) 19:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll take care of it--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 00:45, October 3, 2013 (UTC)